In encryptography, more and more processing power is required to encipher or decipher texts or data. This often calls for dedicated “hardware assist” components which need substantial computer resources (memory, CPU cycles) which themselves ask for significant energy sources. On mobile equipment such as PDAs, mobile phones, smart cards and the like, it is desirable to have systems which present a good trade-off between power consumption and security strength.